charlottes_webfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure
Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure is a 2003 direct-to-video animated film, and a sequel to the 1973 film Charlotte's Web. It was produced by Paramount Pictures, Universal 1440 Entertainment, Universal Cartoon Studios, and Nickelodeon; and distributed by Paramount Home Entertainment in North America and Universal Studios Home Entertainment overseas. Plot The film opens up in springtime, about a year after Charlotte has passed on. Charlotte's three daughters, Nellie, Aranea, and Joy, are now in the stages of adolescence, with Wilbur serving as a companion and mentor. During this time, Wilbur befriends Cardigan, a newborn lamb that is relentlessly bullied and laughed at by the other lambs of his flock because he has black wool, and the other lambs have white wool. Taking pity on the young misfit, Wilbur takes Cardigan under his wing and shows him the farm, the ways of animal life, and dangers to look out for. After all this, Cardigan and Wilber becomes best friends, and Cardigan spends less time with his flock to avoid further taunting. The white lambs still taunt him and snicker about him being friends with a pig and his color, but Cardigan doesn't seem to notice. However, after only a few weeks, Zuckerman suddenly sells Cardigan to another farmer, so Wilbur, along with Charlotte's daughters and Templeton the Rat, set out to visit Cardigan and make sure he's okay. On the journey to visit Cardigan, however, Wilbur is hungry so he gets some grapes which make him look purple. Some bark from the trees comes and lands on his head. This makes him look like a wild pig. A near hit by a car then reveals that two other guys have now seen the wild pig. This makes it hard for Wilbur to visit Cardigan. Meanwhile, an evil fox named Farley comes and steals a hen from the barn, and Wilbur is blamed. Farley comes and steals Cardigan from the barn, and plans to eat him. Wilbur now must save his friend, and does so by trapping him in a "pig web". Charlotte's daughters spin the word "fox" in a spider web, and Fern arrives just in time to save Wilbur. The fox, while not shown, is probably disposed of. Charlotte's daughters decide to stay with Cardigan, and the film ends as Wilbur has to baby sit Templeton's kids. He had promised to do this earlier when Templeton had to get Wilbur out of some brambles bushes, which also helped make him look like a wild pig. Cast * Julia Duffy as Charlotte A. Cavatica, Wilbur's best friend who died at the end of the first film. She appears briefly through flashback. * David Berón as Wilbur, a pig who lives on Homer's farm and is taking care of Charlotte's three daughters, Nellie, Aranea, and Joy. He still suffers from anxiety as in the first film. He befriends Cardigan, a lonely lamb. When Cardigan is sold to another farmer, Wilbur sets out to make sure he is still safe. * Charlie Adler as Templeton, a care-free, egotistical rat who lives at Homer's farm. He has four bratty children of his own: Henrietta, Lester, Ralphie, and Junior. He accompanies Wilbur, Nellie, Aranea, and Joy on the journey to visit Cardigan on the condition that Wilbur babysits his bratty children. Adler also voices Lurvy, Homer's assistant. * Amanda Bynes as Nellie, one of Charlotte's three daughters. She serves as their leader. * Anndi McAfee as Joy, the cynical, sarcastic member of the trio. * Maria Bamford as Aranea, the kinder, gentler member of the trio. She always gets upset because she cannot spin a proper web. Bamford also voiced Button, Mrs. Hirsch's spoiled pet dog. * Harrison Chad as Cardigan, a lonely lamb whom Wilbur befriends. When Mr. Zuckerman decides to sell Cardigan to another farmer, Wilbur becomes determined to see him again. Later, Wilbur has to save him from being eaten by Farley. * Rob Paulsen as Farley, an evil, pompous fox responsible for the loss of many chickens and eggs from various farms. * Debi Derryberry as Fern Arable, the spirited young girl who saved Wilbur in the first film. She enters the tomato-growing contest at the fair. Her tomato, named Sal, wins the competition. * Laraine Newman as Gwen, the goose who Wilbur befriended in the first film. She has a noticeably smaller role this time around. * Dawnn Lewis as Bessie, a cow owned by Mr. Hirsch. She gets annoyed easily but also learns to like Wilbur because he was the only one to find her milk taste good. * Danny Mann as Mr. Hirsch, the farmer who buys Cardigan. * Brenda Vaccaro as Mrs. Hirsch, Mr. Hirsch's wife who mistakes Wilbur for a wild pig. * Jerry Houser as Mr. Zuckerman, the current owner of Wilbur and former owner of Cardigan. * Valery Pappas as High Strung Chicken * Nika Futterman as Baby Rats, Templeton's bratty children. Their names are Henrietta, Lester, Ralphie, and Junior. * Bridget Sienna as Flo, a snobby cow who mocks Bessie for producing sour milk. * Bobby Block as Snotty Lamb * Ashley Edner as Bully Lamb * Pat Fraley as Donkey * Frank Welker as Animals' vocal effects See also * Charlotte's Web Book * Charlotte's Web 1973 Movie * Charlotte's Web 2006 Movie Trivia * Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure is the sequel to Charlotte's Web (1973). Category:Films